Oh mon dieu
by AimeeMagnus1850
Summary: On a tous une certaine appréhension quand on s'apprête à rentrer dans la chambre familial. On prie toujours pour ne pas rentrer pendant que nos parents font l'amour. Rory et Amy ont la même appréhension sauf qu'ils prient pour ne pas découvrir leur meilleur ami et leur fille au lit.


**Titre:** Oh mon dieu !

**Auteur:** AiméeMagnus1850

**Personnage/ Genre:** River/11th ; Amy/Rory- Humour; Romance

**Raiting:** T

**Résumer:** On a tous une certaine appréhension quand on s'apprête à rentrer dans la chambre familial. On prie toujours pour ne pas rentrer pendant que nos parents font l'amour. Rory et Amy ont la même appréhension sauf qu'ils prient pour ne pas découvrir leur meilleur ami et leur fille au lit.

**Saison: **Entre la Saison 6 et la 7

**Note de L'auteur:** Salut mon lapinous ! Me voici avec un nouvel petit OS, alors pour le titre ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je ne sais même pas moi même ^^ Je suis tellement nul en titre et en résumer X) J'espère que ça va vous plaire :) Voilà je suis partie sur l'idée que quand on est enfant (plutôt ado et après encore) On a toujours un peu peur de trouver nos parents en plein ébat amoureux quand on rentre dans leur chambre. La c'est un peu la même chose sauf que c'est plutôt les parents qui ont peur de trouver leur fille en plein ébat. Voilà je vous en dis pas plus :)

**Bonne Lecture**

**et **

**N'oubliez pas les reviews**

* * *

**Satin Blanc**

Amy et Rory était tous les deux autour de leur table. Ils s'étaient organisé un petit dîner aux chandelles. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls tous les deux sans le Doctor. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que River leur avait annoncé que le Doctor n'était pas mort. Ce qu'ils avaient fêtés tous les trois dignement mais River était repartie, les laissant tous les deux dans leur petite maison. C'était l'une des premières fois après leur mariage qu'ils étaient enfin chez eux tous seuls, sans personne d'autre qu'eux même. Rory avait alors fait la surprise à Amy de lui concocter un merveilleux dîner qu'il avait préparé lui-même. Ils étaient au dessert, un délicieux fondant au chocolat avec un supplément de crème anglaise, quand ils entendirent un bruit qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement. Amy en avait rêvé la nuit de ce bruit si particulier. Rory lui en avait fait des cauchemars, cette boîte bleu amenant avec elle sa douce Amy près du danger. Le dernier Centurion vit sa belle se lever de table, elle avait perdu son sourire qu'il avait réussi à redonner sur son visage d'ange. Une larme coula sur la joue rose d'Amy, rêvait-elle ? Le TARDIS c'était matérialisé dans leur jardin. Amélia s'avança les mains tremblantes vers la boîte bleu. Elle la toucha pour savoir si elle était bien réelle. Les mains d'Amy rencontra le bois rugueux de Sexy. Elle ne rêvait pas, le Doctor était revenu, il était là pour eux. Rory s'était avancer. Mr Pond était derrière sa femme, lui non plus n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Les deux amants se prirent inconsciemment la main, aucun d'eux ne voulait affronter cela tout seul. Amy poussa la porte de la cabine de police. Mais à l'intérieur aucun Doctor pour les accueillir.

« Hey, Doctor ! Appela Rory. Vous êtes là ? »

Personne ne répondit. Ils entrèrent complètement dans le TARDIS.

« Doctor ? » appela Amy mais ils n'eurent toujours pas de réponse de la part du seigneur du temps. Ils arrivèrent à la console et remarquèrent le nœud papillon de leur ami étalé sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent trouvant étonnant que le Doctor enlève son nœud pap' et en plus qu'il le laisse trainer par terre. Rory avança vers l'escalier et découvrit l'escarpin noir d'une charmante jeune femme.

« Euh... Amy, viens voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de son mari. Oh, fit-elle à la vue de l'escarpin.

-Amy tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait repartir ou attendre ici, demanda-t-il en voyant sa femme partir à la recherche du Doctor. Amy ? »

Amy s'était déjà engagé dans le couloir. Rory se résigna finalement à rejoindre sa femme. Ils suivirent les vêtements qui jonchaient sur le sol. Ceux-ci les menèrent à la chambre du Doctor. Ils n'avaient eu que très peu l'occasion d'y aller, Rory n'y avait même pas franchis le seuil. Amy, elle, y était allé plusieurs fois. Quand elle avait des moments de doutes, elle aimait en parler à son meilleur ami, certaine fois celui-ci se trouvait dans sa chambre mais c'était très rare. Elle le trouvait plutôt près de sa console de pilotage, à réparer quelque chose ou quelque fois, elle ne le trouvait pas du tout. Le seigneur du temps s'était éclipsé pour aller voir River ou parti assister à tel ou tel événement.

On a tous une certaine appréhension quand on s'apprête à rentrer dans une chambre, surtout dans la chambre familial. On prie toujours pour ne pas rentrer pendant que nos chers parents sont en train de faire l'amour. A cet instant, pour Rory et Amy c'est un peu la même chose sauf qu'ils prient pour ne pas découvrir leur fille avec le Doctor. Amy ouvre doucement la porte.

« Mon dieu » souffla Rory en se retournant. Ce qu'ils redoutaient arriva, le Doctor était endormi avec dans ses bras River. Ils étaient tous les deux complètement nus sous une couette de satin blanc. Amy ne se retourna pas, ne bougea pas, elle ne fit aucune réflexion.

« Amy tu te rends compte que c'est notre fille qui est nue dans le lit du Doctor, dit Rory complètement choqué. Tu devrais pas te retourner ou fermer la porte ? » demanda-t-il en regardant sa femme qui fixait les deux amants en face d'eux

Amy ne répondit pas. Le Doctor se réveilla petit à petit. Quand il vit Amy le fixer droit dans les yeux avec une certaine lueur de... colère ? Il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû épouser sa fille.

« Amy... euh... Comment ça va ? Ça te dérangerais de nous attendre dans le salon ? Ou va dans la cuisine prendre une tasse de thé ?

-A qui tu parles mon petit cœur ? Demanda River encore ensommeillée.

-A Amy, répondit le Seigneur du Temps.

-Oh maman ! Dit River en se tournant vers sa mère. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, Doctor ? chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de son homme.

-Je sais pas encore, lui répondit-il. Amy, s'il te plaît juste cinq minutes. »

Amy referma la porte pour les laisser se préparer. Le Doctor et River se regardèrent dans les yeux et eurent la même pensée.

« Elle va te/me tuer, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

-Mais bon, c'est valait le coup, non ? Dit River avec un regard coquin.

-Oh que si » dit-il en l'embrassant avec passion.

**FIN**


End file.
